Por favor, no tengas novia
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: El surgimiento de la nueva popularidad de Tagi no ha sido sólo de atraer las miradas de los chicos del equipo de baloncesto, sino que también tiene ahora a varias niñas mirándolo en busca de algo más que una amistad. Y a Aoto esto no le está gustando, porque no hacen más que interrumpirlo en sus ratos con Tagi y quitarle su atención. Ahora, ¿qué pasaría si Tagi tuviera una novia?


**No estoy segura de cómo demonios fue que acabé con esto escrito. ¿Conocen mi otro fic "Silenciosos temores"? Antes de ese, éste ya estaba iniciado, pero me había parecido muy... malo en su momento. Aún así, me permití conservar las primeras oraciones y cuando lo volví a leer, tuve la insana necesidad de acabarlo. Y así... lo acabé. De alguna manera, ¡ja,ja!**

 **Cómo sea, esto está sujeto a cambios a futuro (es decir, que probablemente haga alguna que otra edición). Pero por ahora no me lo he querido guardar.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Ni Ginga e Kickoff ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, una como simplemente otra fan más los toma prestados sólo un momento al ser sus musas._

* * *

 **Por favor, no tengas novia.**

 _By Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Repentinamente, sin previo aviso, su amigo parece haberse vuelto popular.

Tagi, el larguirucho de su mejor amigo, moreno y de amable sonrisa que siempre ha estado ahí para él; ahí, cuidando sus espaldas; es, de pronto, blanco de más de una soñadora y aniñada mirada. Destinatario de trozos de papel repletos de letras _tan cursis_ que de ellas se podría exprimir toda el azúcar necesaria para abastecer un parque de diversiones lleno de niños en plenas vacaciones de verano.

Y él, Aoto Gonzalez, se ve incapaz de precisar el porqué.

¿Será por el recién estirón que ha dado?

¿Por su rizado cabello? ¿Su piel morena? ¿Sus expresivos ojos?

O sería algo más como... ¿Por la amable sonrisa que siempre tenía? ¿Por su increíblemente agradable personalidad?

Aoto no sabía decirlo. Pero había algo que tenía claro y más que claro: no le gusta.

Está molesto, ciertamente. Cansado y frustrado por no tener, como tan acostumbrado ya estaba a, toda la atención de Tagi. Le irrita cada vez que una o un grupo de chicas se aparecen para robarle lo que a él le pertenecía por derecho... aún cuando no hubiera nada firmado.

Porque... Tagi es suyo. Nadie puede, ni debe, quitárselo.

Suspira. Es la quinceava vez en el día que el muchacho es llamado por una de esas molestas niñas en lo que están practicando. La sexta de esa tarde en la cancha que está a mitad del camino de su casa a la escuela. De todas maneras, _¿quién demonios las alertó de que iban a estar ahí en esos momentos?_

Aoto, al parecer ingenuamente, había esperado que las interrupciones cesaran tras salir de la escuela, una vez finalizadas las clases. Pero no fue así.

Para su desgracia.

Ni se molestó en parar sus tiros; por lo que Tagi, en esa ocasión, tuvo que ingeniárselas esquivando los tiros del pequeño delantero genio para poder salir del área de la portería.

Una de las niñas veía a Aoto con insistencia, pero a él eso le importaba poco. Estaba por explotar. Pateó el balón directo al arco, y dio en la barra superior, como esperaba, antes de volver a él.

Luego, una vez más, concentró todo su enojo en su pie y volvió a tirar. Repitió el proceso una vez más. Y otra. Para seguir haciéndolo mientras de reojo veía a Tagi hablar, medio animadamente, con la niñita esa que los había ido a molestar esa vez.

Cuando pudo ver a la chica irse con las otras que la acompañaban, soltó un suspiro tan cargado, que más pareció un bufido. Y el balón se le escapó cuando hizo el ademán de patearlo. Se volteó y observó a este pasar rodando a su lado, indiferente. Su gesto se relajó y entonces escuchó una risita de Tagi.

Se volvió de inmediato a él, con las mejillas ruborizadas y un poco de su amor propio picado.

—Pareces-

—Tagi —Lo cortó de golpe—. No debes tener novia.

Tagi parpadeó. —¿Qu-?

—No puedes.

Tagi guardó silencio y se quedó viendo fijamente al pequeño rubio a los ojos, esperando el momento oportuno para hablar sin verse de nuevo interrumpido.

El silencio se prolongó entre los dos. Y eso estaba comenzando a resultar un poco incómodo para ambos (aunque Aoto mantenía un semblante impasible, como siempre).

Fue Aoto el primero en rendirse, para sorpresa de Tagi, apartando la mirada.

Tagi volvió a parpadear. ¿Qué había sido eso? Cerró los ojos un par de segundos y respiró quedamente. —Bueno, yo-

—... ¿te gusta?

Tagi se sonroja furiosamente, pero al abrir la boca, antes de comenzar a balbucear como lo haría ante las insinuaciones de cualquier otro de sus conocidos, las palabras que están por salir vuelven hacia adentro con una inhalación sorprendida tras observar, obligándose a cerrarla.

El Aoto frente a los ojos de Tagi está con la mirada fija en el suelo, en los zapatos deportivos que usaba todos los días, con sus mejillas encendidas.

Tiene las mejillas rojas « _de indignación_ —piensa el pequeño delantero »; hallándose en la necesidad de saber. Saber qué es lo que opina su amigo de todo eso. De todas las chiquillas molestas que no dejaban de robarle su atención.

Tagi siente que sus mejillas están igual o peor, justo ahora que se da cuenta de cómo está Aoto. —... No. —Responde al fin, sin entender bien. Su corazón se ha acelerado un poco. « _¿Aoto podía ser así de lindo...?_ —llega a preguntarse.»

Puede verlo, el delantero eleva su rostro de inmediato, con las mejillas coloradas y su ceño bien hecho: sus cejas juntándose para arrugar el espacio entre ellas; sus labios se aprietan entre sí, intentando retener las palabras que quiere decir pero no deberían siquiera tener permiso de existir, de tener vida en su propia voz.

Aoto vuelve a bajar la mirada unos segundos, por instantes —y siendo de las pocas veces— dubitativo. Luego la alza con tanta más confianza, que llega a taladrar en los ojos de Tagi.

—Aoto, ¿qué...?

—No debes tener novia.

Ahí están de nuevo esas palabras, y Tagi puede comprobar en ellas esta vez el tono descortés y no monótono al estilo de orden robótica de Aoto; hay un tono exigente en ellas, molesto, lleno de emoción. Vivo.

Pero Tagi todavía no consigue reaccionar, o entender. Procesar siquiera. ¿Qué estaba pasando...? Es decir, ¿de verdad Aoto estaba...?

—Perdón, Aoto, pero yo no...

Sin embargo, el más bajito de los dos ha acortado las distancias entre ambos y, simplemente, de pronto, está aferrado a la camisa del portero con sus manos y su frente se coloca en su pecho. —... Por favor. —Alcanza a escuchar Tagi, no cabiendo en su sorpresa. —No tengas novia, por favor.

A Tagi le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que, en medio de su estupor, incluso había dejado de respirar... pero, cuando recuperó el aire, un pequeño suspiro risueño se escapó de su boca, en la que ahora se formaba una sonrisa. Una tierna. —... Está bien. —Se encoge un poco de hombros mientras sus manos se elevan con la intención de colocarse en los hombros de Aoto, pero estas acaban por deslizarse hacia la espalda, envolviendo al rubio en un abrazo cálido.

Aoto puede escuchar en su respuesta su sonrisa, de alguna forma, y se sonroja mucho más, pero... al final también sonríe. Dejándose abrazar, contento.

—Gracias.

Tagi niega con la cabeza mientras suelta una risita discreta. De todas maneras, no era como si tener una novia hubiera entrado en sus planes.

No cuando tenía a Aoto.


End file.
